My Bloody Valentine
by lady arcadia
Summary: scary stalker fic based on song My Bloody Valentine by Good CHarlotte. Its creepy. and in a sense HGDM, HGRW
1. Chapter 1

MY BLOODY VALENTINE

**MY BLOODY VALENTINE**

Disclaimer: Nope none of these characters are mine. I hope you are satisfied now (arms folded with frown on the face)

_Oh my love, please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

Hermione sat behind a tree, tears pouring down her face. She hastily tried to wipe them away, leaving tracks of mud on her face. She slumped on the forest floor cursing the day she was born. Fear drummed in her heart, spilling over to her veins, chilling her. He would come after her, she knew it! It was only a matter of time. She should run fast or he'll take her with him. "Hermioneeee" a chillingly demented voice called out …again. Hermione shivered. It was time.

_I ripped out his throat_

_And called you on a telephone to take off my disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry when you mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

Hermione ran through the forest, branches scratching her skin, drawing blood where there already was. Some one else's blood. Ron's blood. Hermione bit back a sob when she thought about him. Poor Ron! How happy they had been together only a few hours ago. They had come to the woods for a midnight picnic to celebrate Hermione topping her class. They had sat together, laughing and joking, secure in their love. She had just gone for a minute, to look more closely at a flowering herb. It was Belladonna, one of the deadliest herbs in the world.She had been just about to pluck it when a scream rang out through the forest. Ron's scream! Hermione ran towards him, her eyes wild with fear. And when she saw him, she screamed so loudly that the forest rang with it. There he lay, with his neck slit open in puddle of his own blood. Who could do this? She cried. Ron's blood dripped on her fingers while she cradled his head, tears streaming down her face. "Hermione" a chillingly familiar voice called out. Hermione felt her heart freeze. She knew who the killer was.

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

Hermione felt him coming closer. He was stalking her now. She shoved her hands in her hair, streaking blood and mud all over her face. She hoped the staff would find Ron's body before the wild animals did. Already she could see commotion taking place in the castle. But who would find her? HE was coming closer and closer. He would catch her now. The rain was falling hard making the forest floor slushy. Hermione let out a cry as she tripped over a branch and fell down, the rain pounding over her now. She quickly clamped her hands on her mouth, looking wildly around her, hoping the sound didn't carry. Pain shot through her right ankle as she tried to move it. She couldn't get up! She crawled through the cloudy night, the heavy breathing of her stalker so close to her that she could almost feel it!

_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
standing over him, he begged me not to do  
what I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

He felt exhilaration soaring through his veins. He had done it! She was his! Hermione was finally his after all those years of planning. He lifted his bloody hands up to his face and dragged them down his face. He smiled at the feel of cold slick blood. Ron's blood. How he had begged and pleaded LIKE A COWARD! The killer thought contemptuously. Begging not to get killed. He didn't deserve Hermione! The killer knew that Hermione was his, only his. She was nearby, he had heard her cry out. She wouldn't cry when she was with him, he promised. He would look after her like a princess…and kill anyone else who looked at her! He heard a thump and smiled predatorily. Time to claim his princess.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_

Hermione closed her eyes in despair. She knew he had heard her. She leaned back against a tree hoping and praying he wouldn't find her. She knew it was in vain. She cried out silently, I'm so sorry Ron! So Sorry! She held her breath as the footsteps crunched near her. She heard his heavy breathing and could almost smell his excitement. Her eyes showed her wild fear as she finally saw the face of her stalker.

Draco Malfoy looked down at her, the moonlight gleaming on his bloody silver blade.

He smiled down evilly at her, "Surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

MY BLOODY VALENTINE

**MY BLOODY VALENTINE**

**A.n- IF you like it please review. I JUSt wanted to thank all the people who have already reviewed.**

Disclaimer: Nope none of these characters are mine. I hope you are satisfied now (arms folded with frown on the face)

_Oh my love, please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

Hermione sat behind a tree, tears pouring down her face. She hastily tried to wipe them away, leaving tracks of mud on her face. She slumped on the forest floor cursing the day she was born. Fear drummed in her heart, spilling over to her veins, chilling her. He would come after her, she knew it! It was only a matter of time. She should run fast or he'll take her with him. "Hermioneeee" a chillingly demented voice called out …again. Hermione shivered. It was time.

_I ripped out his throat_

_And called you on a telephone to take off my disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry when you mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

Hermione ran through the forest, branches scratching her skin, drawing blood where there already was. Some one else's blood. Ron's blood. Hermione bit back a sob when she thought about him. Poor Ron! How happy they had been together only a few hours ago. They had come to the woods for a midnight picnic to celebrate Hermione topping her class. They had sat together, laughing and joking, secure in their love. She had just gone for a minute, to look more closely at a flowering herb. It was Belladonna, one of the deadliest herbs in the world.She had been just about to pluck it when a scream rang out through the forest. Ron's scream! Hermione ran towards him, her eyes wild with fear. And when she saw him, she screamed so loudly that the forest rang with it. There he lay, with his neck slit open in puddle of his own blood. Who could do this? She cried. Ron's blood dripped on her fingers while she cradled his head, tears streaming down her face. "Hermione" a chillingly familiar voice called out. Hermione felt her heart freeze. She knew who the killer was.

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

Hermione felt him coming closer. He was stalking her now. She shoved her hands in her hair, streaking blood and mud all over her face. She hoped the staff would find Ron's body before the wild animals did. Already she could see commotion taking place in the castle. But who would find her? HE was coming closer and closer. He would catch her now. The rain was falling hard making the forest floor slushy. Hermione let out a cry as she tripped over a branch and fell down, the rain pounding over her now. She quickly clamped her hands on her mouth, looking wildly around her, hoping the sound didn't carry. Pain shot through her right ankle as she tried to move it. She couldn't get up! She crawled through the cloudy night, the heavy breathing of her stalker so close to her that she could almost feel it!

_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
standing over him, he begged me not to do  
what I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

He felt exhilaration soaring through his veins. He had done it! She was his! Hermione was finally his after all those years of planning. He lifted his bloody hands up to his face and dragged them down his face. He smiled at the feel of cold slick blood. Ron's blood. How he had begged and pleaded LIKE A COWARD! The killer thought contemptuously. Begging not to get killed. He didn't deserve Hermione! The killer knew that Hermione was his, only his. She was nearby, he had heard her cry out. She wouldn't cry when she was with him, he promised. He would look after her like a princess…and kill anyone else who looked at her! He heard a thump and smiled predatorily. Time to claim his princess.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_

Hermione closed her eyes in despair. She knew he had heard her. She leaned back against a tree hoping and praying he wouldn't find her. She knew it was in vain. She cried out silently, I'm so sorry Ron! So Sorry! She held her breath as the footsteps crunched near her. She heard his heavy breathing and could almost smell his excitement. Her eyes showed her wild fear as she finally saw the face of her stalker.

Neville Longbottom looked down at her, the moonlight gleaming on his bloody silver blade.

He smiled down evilly at her, "Surprise!"


End file.
